srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
Amalgam
If you think you know about Amalgam, you're wrong. Overview An incredibly secretive organization, most people are unaware Amalgam even exists, and even fewer still know the name behind it. This is typically where even knowledgable individuals' information ends. Amalgam possesses untold resources and intelligence networks, and despite their shrouded nature their influence has spread significantly throughout the world since their inception to become a subversive conspiracy rooted deep into contemporary society.Amalgam functions primarily as a dealer in advanced weaponry including but not limited to the small-scale Black Technology-fueled mechs known as "ARM Slaves." They are also the primary developers of their own weapons, and fuel their advances through the tracking down and capturing of The Whispered - individuals capable of creating Black Technology. This, however, serves as only one facet of the organization's overall purpose. Amalgam is a war profiteer organization that exists to maintain a delicately arranged balance of conflict throughout the Earth Sphere. Their development of new and more powerful weapons and "testing" them in manufactured conflicts fuels this agenda, simultaneously engendering warfare and making a market in which to sell their goods. It is through this very method that Amalgam has amassed not only wealth, but considerable influence throughout the world. Subversion defines everything about Amalgam's modus operandi; they will rarely directly engage in conflict, yet many major disputes and conflicts can be traced back to their actions. Their agents are imbedded in many prominent organizations and, even when their mercenaries are employed, it is often under the banner of another faction or nation. Structure Amalgam's mystique it has crafted around itself comes largely from the organizational structure that it operates under. This "design framework" is, to put it lightly, incredibly lax; to put it more accurately, it is practically non-existent. Amalgam is nearly as formless as its subversive methods would suggest. There is no rigid hierarchical structure, no key bases of operation, no central Legion of Doom-esque hub nestled in some ominous swamp somewhere. Structurally, Amalgam might as well be a ghost. In almost every aspect, Amalgam is the polar opposition of its rival organization Mithril. This is true even of its structure: Amalgam is composed of a series of interconnected nodes with each 'node' is composed of a group of trained agents designated to handle Amalgam's operations in a given region. Nodes may at times overlap, and will often supplement each other as necessary to accomplish objectives. To use an analogy, Mithril is like a pyramid, with their leader Lord Mallory at the top; Amalgam is like a spiderweb, with no part greater than the other. This is true of its leadership and governing system as well. Each of Amalgam's nodes are headed by a single Manager. These Managers represent the leadership of Amalgam, but no Manager is of a higher rank than the other; in other words, there is no true head of Amalgam. The organization functions as a pure democracy, with all decisions made as a consensus between Amalgam's Management. While this makes their decision-making process slow, it also makes Amalgam a remarkably solid and enduring organization. Whenever a Manager is disabled, his role is either simply taken over by another member of the organization or his node is simply absorbed into another node. As simple as that. Management As mentioned, each of Amalgam's nodes has a Manager overseeing them, and each Manager is a leading figure of Amalgam. Managers operate under aliases under the theme of elements on the periodic table capable of forming an amalgam with mercury. Management is a mixed bag, and most of their identities remain unknown. While some personally enter the field and approach operations with a hands-on approach, the stark majority of Management operates in complete anonymity. They may be mercenaries, businessmen, scientists -- even prominent politicians or supposed members of enemy organizations may be a part of Amalgam's Management. Each Manager has the responsibility of maintaining the balance of conflict according to Amalgam's design scheme in their given node. Some may have other responsibilities beyond this - Mister Kalium, for example, is the Management position designated to the head of Amalgam's Execution Squad - but in spite of this no Manager wields any more practical authority than the other. Management is equal, but there is one member of Management that - while not a "leader" in a traditional sense - is designated to oversee all Management missions and intervene if situations grow too out of control. This role is designated Mister Mercury; Mister Mercury is exceedingly hands-off as the role is largely meant to act as an observer, and even fellow Management, for all their researchers, are unaware of who has currently filled the position. Roster *Mister Silver *Mister Kalium *Mister Cobalt *Mister Thallium *Mister Iron *Fable Ardross *Sovi Reincam *Samuel Flynn Category:Amalgam